Under the Mistletoe
by Nekohime89
Summary: Max gets a helping hand from Kirsty putting up the Christmas decorations in the living room. Little do they know of the mistletoe hanging above them... Seasonal MaxxOC one-shot fluff. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Tate, his Dad or Beyblade only my OC**

**Under the Mistletoe**

It is a week before Christmas and Kirsty was making her way through Bay City to the Tate Hobby Shop where she was to help her boyfriend; the defensive Beyblader Max Tate put up the Christmas decorations and tree. She sang to herself as her booted feet crunched in the fresh snow.

Kirsty: Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way…oh!

She had caught a snowflake in her mouth as more snow began to fall.

_I'd better get to the Hobby Shop fast_ Kirsty thought to herself.

So she quickened the pace slightly and in five minutes she was at the door of the Hobby Shop. Taro Tate, Max's Dad opened the door before she knocked.

Taro: Hello there Kirsty, glad you could come!

Kirsty: Hi Taro! Thanks for letting me come to help! *grins*

Taro: Come on in out of the cold! Max is waiting for you in the kitchen! *smiles*

With another "Thanks" Kirsty came into the shop and went to the back of the shop to remove her coat, hat, scarf, gloves and her snow-covered boots, Taro flashed a mischievous smile to himself and watching Kirsty make her way through before seeing to his customers. She made her way into the kitchen where Max was looking at the Christmas decorations, his back facing Kirsty.

Kirsty crept to Max quietly while smiling very kittenish and thinking _It is hugging time_!

Max was immersed with looking at the decorations, not realizing his girlfriend was about to pounce…

Kirsty: Blondie Bear!

"Huh?" Max said as he turned around to find Kirsty leaping at him, her arms wide open ready to throw around him. Max opened his arms to catch his hugging girlfriend. Both fell to the floor as they caught each other in a loving hug.

Max: *giggles* Hi there Kitten! I almost didn't see you there, nice try with the sneak attack!

Kirsty: Thanks! *blushes*Say that is nice jacket you are wearing! Is it new?

Max looked at his green jacket with orange trims, an orange star on one shoulder and an orange "M" on the other. He then looked at Kirsty and grinned.

Max: Yes it's an early Christmas present from Mom; she will be coming here next week. Do you like it?

Kirsty: It looks awesome on you Sweetie!

Max: Thanks! We better get started with the Christmas tree then. You'll love the decorations we have!

"Can't wait" Kirsty replied.

So Max and Kirsty got up from the floor and went into the living room carrying the decorations. Kirsty saw the Christmas tree and gasped "Woah that's a real one!"

"It sure is" Max said smiling "We are decorating the tree first!"

Max got the tree decorations out. There was green baubles, purple tinsel, some fairy lights and a star to go on top of the tree. Kirsty was just about to squeal with enthusiasm.

Max: What do you think?

Kirsty: Pretty sweet!

Max put the fairy lights around the tree while Kirsty was sorting the tinsel ready to put around the tree. Suddenly Max felt some tinsel brush against his face, he looked up at Kirsty who was trying her best to look innocent.

Max: Behave Kitten! *grinning*

"I'll try" Kirsty smiled.

Max finished putting the fairy lights on and Kirsty began to put the purple tinsel around the tree. Kirsty zoned in on making the tree look awesome when she felt a pair of arms go round her waist, gently hugging her.

"Oh" Kirsty said as she turned her head around to find Max right behind her, he put his nose next to hers and nuzzled.

"Down boy!" Kirsty said blushing and grinning.

Max gave a shot puppy eyed look and stepped back then he winked and smiled at Kirsty.

Once the tinsel was on, both Kirsty and Max put on the green baubles giving each other playful looks every so often.

"Now for the main bit." Max grinned as they finished putting the baubles on and he picked up the star. "Wanna put this on Kitten?"

"No" Kirsty said "You are the All-Star remember?" She grinned and winked.

Max stuck his tongue out at Kirsty playfully "Haha very funny Kirsty." He said.

Max put the star on top of the tree and Kirsty plugged in and turned on the fairy lights. "The tree is officially awesome now!" Kirsty said putting her arm around Max as they admired the Christmas tree.

Max nodded and said "And now we put tinsel and holly on the walls."

So Max and Kirsty got out the wall decorations and stuck the red and golden orange tinsel on the walls and then the holly. They looked at the now decorated living room and then at each other and smiled.

As Max looked around the living room again, something on the ceiling right above him and Kirsty caught his eye. Kirsty saw him staring at the ceiling and looked up herself. "Oh my…" Kirsty said beginning to blush.

Right above them was a stig of mistletoe, Max and Kirsty stepped away from each other blushing and looking away nervously smiling. They both felt a pounding in their hearts.

Max looked at Kirsty smiling and then turned around and took hold of her hands. Kirsty made eye contact with Max and they both came closer together. Max put Kirsty's arms around him and his arms around Kirsty's waist.

Max and Kirsty looked deeply into each others eyes, their foreheads touching.

"I love you Max." Kirsty said in a hushed voice.

"And I love you too Kirsty." Max replied smiling.

They closed their eyes and then Max and Kirsty's lips met as they passionately kissed each other holding each other tightly in an embrace, a tingly feeling of love and passion coursed through them both as their kiss deepened under the mistletoe…


End file.
